Charlotte escapes from Croatia and Gets Grounded
Cast Charlotte - Princess Simon - Alan Abbykat1286 - Kate Mrs Kate - Kate Louielouie95 - Eric Frank - Joey Nathandesignerboy7 - Joey Coulden petit - Evil genius Script (Charlotte goes to the airplane) Charlotte: Yes! I am finally back at Los angles California! Goodbye Croatia! (Charlotte goes to the store) Store employee: Welcome to the movie store. What can I help you? Charlotte: Can I get Open season trilogy on dvd? Store employee: Here you go! Charlotte: Since I got the dvd,I'm going to watch it now. (Few hours later) Charlotte: Now I am going to watch The Emoji movie in theaters. (Simon saw the Open season dvd and gives out a shocked expression) Simon: I can't believe Charlotte escaped from Croatia! Now I am going to call Abbykat1286. (2 Hours later) (Charlotte comes back to Simon's house) Abbykat1286: Charlotte,I can't believe you got open season trilogy on dvd! What did you do after that? Charlotte: I went to go see The Emoji movie at theaters. (Abbykat1286 and Simon gives out a schocked expression) Simon: Charlotte,how dare you go see The Emoji movie in theaters! You know that film is made by Sony pictures animation. And you are strictly prohibited from all Sony pictures or Sony pictures animation! Thats it! You are grounded for multiplex years! Now I am going to take back the Open season trilogy dvd back to the video store. (At the video store) Simon: I would like to return this Open season dvd from Charlotte. She is not allowed to have anything made by Sony pictures or Sony pictures animation. Store employee: Oh I see. Next time I see Charlotte,I will tell her not to get anything made by Sony pictures or Sony pictures animation. (Back at Charlotte's house) Simon: Now I am going to call all the visitors. (25 minutes later) Simon: charlotte,you have a lot of visitors here to see you. Coulden petit: This is me,Coulden petit. And you should know better than go see five movies made by Sony pictures animation. Louielouie95: I am Louielouie95,and I am getting tired of you getting movies made by Sony pictures or Sony pictures animation. Nathandesignerboy7: I am Nathandesignerboy7. All of your stuff made by Sony pictures or Sony pictures Animation will either be demolished or be sent to the hospital. Frank: I am Frank. And i am tired of your behavior Mrs Kate: I'm mrs Kate,and you have been a bad kid at school. Abbykat1286: I am Abbykat1286,and you are not gonna get your computer ever again. Coulden petit: This will teach you a strong,strict lesson: you will be wearing diapers for the rest of your life. And there will be no Computer,no Youtube,No Facebook,no Instagram,no Twitter,no Dailymotion,no Sony pictures or Sony pictures animation movies or shows,and further more! Mrs Kate: There will also be no fast food places you like. The only fast food places you can go to are Aunt annies,Roy rogers,Pizza hut,Checkers,Little ceasers,Dairy queen,A&W,Church's chicken,Krispy kream,Long john silvers,Spiro gyros,and others fast food places you hate. Charlotte: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no! I hate those places you metioned! Mrs Kate: Sorry! These are the only places you can go to from now on! Louielouie95: You will watch shows like The x files,Leverne and Shirley,Happy days,Family ties,Family matters,Step by step,Family guy,South park,The cleveland show,Bob's burgers,Drawn together,Celebrity deathmatch,Harvey beaks,The big bang theory,The loud house,Spongebob squarepants,American dad,King of the hill,Beavis and Butt-head,The looney tunes show,Robot chicken,Johnny test,Adventure time,Steven universe,Teen titans,The amazing world of Gumball,We bare bears,Clarence,Bunnicula,Total drama,Are you a egghead?,The twisted whiskers show,Littlest pet shop,My little pony: Friendship is magic,Canimals,Grojband,Dexter's lab,Transformers animated,Ed edd n eddy,Ben 10,The powerpuff girls,Kirby right back at ya,Sonic x,Pokemon,The adventures of super mario bros 3,Transformers: robots in disguise,TUFF puppy,Transformers prime,Kamen rider,Martin mystery,The grim adventures of billy and mandy,Kim possible,One piece,Slayers,Naruto,Space dandy,Attack on titan,Kill la kill,Gurren laggan,It's always sunny on philidelphia,Sonic boom,Sonic underground,mad men,Breaking bad,NCIS,Phineas and Ferb,Fish hooks,The fairly odd parents,Jimmy neutron,Rugrats,Bakugan,Bleach,Yugioh,Tai chi chasers,ALF,Dallas,The game of thrones,What I like about you,Casper's scare school,Scooby doo,Gravity falls,and other shows not made by Sony pictures or Sony pictures animation. Coulden petit: And childrens shows like Barney,Teletubbies,Sesame street,Whisker haven tales with the palace pets,Dora the explorer,Paw patrol,Team umizoomi,bear in the big blue house,Mickey mouse clubhouse,PJ masks,Bosco,Balamory,Tweenies,Fireman sam,chloe's closet,Thomas and friends,fimbles,Bob the builder,Kipper,Percy the park keeper,the wiggles,harry and his bucket full of dinosaurs,charlie and lola,Engie benjy,Fun song factory,pocoyo,Fifi and the flowertots,Roary the racing car,64 zoo lane,get squiggling,bubble guppies,little bear,Oswald,peppa Pig,mister maker,the adventures of chuck and Friends,in the night garden,Chuggington,waybuloo,rastamouse,big barn farm,me too,zingalong,fab lab,the story makers,lazytown,the backyardigans,rubbadubbers,Postman pat,dinosaur train,and others not made by Sony pictures or Sony pictures animation. Frank: And movies like Balto,The land before time,Jurassic world,Bolt,Alpha and Omega,Rio 1 and 2,Inside out,Free Birds,Strange magic,Romeo and Juliet: sealed with a kiss,Disaster movie,Kung fu panda trilogy,Olive the other reindeer,Oliver and company,The aristocats,Sleeping beauty,Pokemon movie trilogy,Ponyo,Spirited away,Wreck it ralph,Zootopia,Megamind,Tangled,Frozen,Brave,The princess and the frog,Dumbo and other films not made by Sony pictures or Sony pictures animation. Nathandesignerboy7: and games like Mario and Luigi: Bowser's inside story,Bakugan: Defenders of the core,Minecraft,Warcraft,Super smash bros,Yo kai watch 1 and 2,Kirby triple deluxe,Pokemon,Final fantasy,Angry birds,Candy crush saga,Action girlz racing,Anubis 2,Sonic boom: shattered crystal,Sly cooper,Disney infinity,Sonic all stars racing transformed,Mario kart,Kirby's return to dreamland,Ninja breadman,Ratchet and clank,Mario and luigi: Dream team,Little shop: road trip,Bendy and the ink machine,Tomodachi life,Loco roco,Klonoa,Cooking mama,Pac man,Call of duty,Battlefield,Need for speed,Happy wheels,Flappy bird,Sonic lost world,Sonic generations,Monster hunter,Shovel knight,Plants vs Zombies,Donkey kong country returns,Spyro: year of the dragon,Kirby nightmare in dreamland,Kirby planet robobot,Halo,Kid icarus uprising,Donkey kong country: troptical freeze,Fallout,Digimon: cyber sleuth,Digimon world next order,King Of The Monsters 1 & 2,Kingdom hearts,Tomb raider,The legend of Zelda,Mario and Luigi: partners in time,Super mario 3d world,Just dance,Just dance disney,Undertale,Sonic mania,Pokèmon Clover,Megaman X saga,Mario and luigi: paper jam,Monster hunter,Street fighter,Puzzle and dragons Z,Earnest Evans,El Viento,Annet Again and other games not made by Sony pictures or Sony pictures animation. mrs Kate: And music such as Peter gabriel,Doohast,Bodies,Linkin park,Special D,Weird al yankovic,Justin beiber,Rebecca black,the russian trololo man,Lady gaga,Demi lavato,Nyan cat,Dancing banana,One direction,Jay-Z,Cool cut,Tunak tunak ton,Scatsmans world,cody simpson,Michael jackson,Kesha,Miley cyrus,Disney music,The beatles,Steam powered giraffe,David bowie,Lady gaga,Taylor swift,Andrew WK,and other songs not made by Sony pictures or Sony pictures animation. Alan: I agree with all of them. Now start watching those shows and movies,listen to music and play those games not made by Sony pictures or Sony pictures animation,or else you will be grounded even more! Charlotte: Well it looks like I am stuck wearing nappies and watch what I am forced to watch,listen and play for the rest of my life. Can my life get any worse than this? TV: Now stay tuned for Space dandy coming up next on Adult swim. [[Category:Charlotte's grounded days]] [[Category:Abbykat1286]] [[Trivia]]